I'm Leap
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: I'm Leap is a song written by me and Chadderman. It is sung primarily by Leap with backup by his sister, Lily, and his brother, Tad, who enthusiastically sing with him, but eventually get bored with him as the song continues. Based on Dot's Cute song from Animaniacs. Animaniacs (c) Steven Spielberg. This is just a fanfic of it but Chadderman and I wish it was real.


I'M LEAP

Written by Darius Kamron Whitehead (Darius Kamron Whitehead)

and CookieCrunchingManIsTurnedIntoBread (Chadderman Joey Monster)

{The song begins with every person, Muppet, and character, seeing Leap}

Crowd: Oh boy!

Ernie: Hey, Bert, who is that frog?

Bert: I dunno, Ernie, but he looks like a cool guy.

Grover: He's so cute like me!

{Then the crowd say:}

Crowd: His name's Leap!

{Leap poses a couple of times}

Leap: I get that all the time. Well, bye-bye!

Crowd: Bye-bye, Leap!

Leap: I'm Leap, yes, that's me,

I'm just a little frog, who is always real green,

which is Leap, it just shows,

With these blue pants I wear,

Red-white shoes with no holes,

And a little red vest,

With stars on pockets, yes,

And when they see me pose,

That's when everyone says...

{cut to the crowd}

Crowd: That's Leap!

His name is Leap!

{Then Leap's sister, Lily, and his little brother, Tad, take down the board, and switch to another board}

Lily and Tad:

Leap, Leap,

Oh, his name is Leap!

Leap, Leap! {cut to another board where Leap is dancing on the stage}

Leap:

I'm the one you always heard.

I learn all the letters,

and I'm getting better with,

Words! I'm no bird. {cut to him on his pond}

I'm a frog on my pond,

And lives far from beyond.

I usually wear a red jacket,

With a star on my jacket.

And there is just is no doubt,

Why Lily and Tad like to shout, {then they pop out of the water}

Lily and Tad:

He goes deep! {so does Leap}  
Leap:

Let's face it, I'm Leap!

{Then Lily and Tad dance, while Leap pops out of his pad, posing.}

Lily and Tad:

Leap, Leap,

Oh yeah, he's Leap!

Leap, Leap!

{Leap has his own book called _Leap Into Learning._ }

Leap:

Being Leap is a thing you might know,

If you see me in some

LeapPad Phonics, there's me that you'll show,

And also, you'll see me on a LeapSter game.

{Lily and Tad pop out, but this time they look bored.}

Lily and Tad:

Don't you just love him?

{Leap is on his throne.}

Leap:

I'm the king of LeapFrog,

{Lily and Tad bring Leap some LeapPad books.}

Lily and Tad: He doesn't sit on a log.

Leap: I'm the answer to one of the questions in the Trivia that cuts deep, {On his hand is the "Who owns LeapFrog" card. He turns it over so you can see that Leap is the one who owns LeapFrog.} Cause you know that it's Leap.

Lily and Tad:

Leap, Leap,

Oh, his name is Leap,

Leap, Leap.

{Leap owns a lot of LeapFrog stuff that's all on him.}

Leap:

I'm Leap and I'm green,

and I'm a boy, a frog,

and I'm awesome.

{Lily and Tad pop out of the LeapFrog stuff.}

Lily and Tad:

If you want our opinion,

This song is becoming so bored some.

{cut to Leap with a red jacket again, this time in some factory}

Leap:

I'm Leap.

{Lily and Tad appear again}

Lily and Tad:

We know that!

{Leap is on the end of the LeapPad Book, called LeapPad plus Reading, Writing, and Math, which is from Pre-K to 1st grade.}

Leap:

I never am bad,

Lily:

He's becoming a baseball with a-

{cut to Leap on a skateboard}

Leap:

Bat! I'm also the best.

I learn things like kids do.

{Lily is on her bike, and Tad is on his trike.}

Lily and Tad:

So big toodle-loo.

{Leap is riding a bike.}

Leap:

I'm great and I'm learning.

Lily and Tad:

And also it's boring,

And that's why the learning is through.

{Cut to Leap, who is angry at Lily and Tad}

Leap:

 _That does it! You've ruined my entire Leap song! I am angry! I am furious! I AM ENRAGED! {Then he leaps to the air, angrily!}_ _ **I HAVE...HAD IT!**_

{Leap leaps down and stands there, angrily.}

 _ **Lily:**_

You're actually cool when you leap like that.

 **Leap:**

{giggles} You really think so?

Tad:

Yep.

 _ **The LeapFrog Learning Frogs:**_

Sca doobie dooba dubba doo do!

 **Lily and Tad:**

He's Leap!

{the song ends}

Written by Darius Kamron Whitehead and Chadderman Joey Monster


End file.
